<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessing Your Sins by Bubblie_Bunnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138803">Confessing Your Sins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblie_Bunnie/pseuds/Bubblie_Bunnie'>Bubblie_Bunnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Nun [fsub], [Adults], [Bent Over] the pews, [Blowjob], [Catholic Loophole], [Cheating]?, [Cock Worship], [Corruption], [Corruption]?, [Dubcon], [Gagging], [MDom], [Smacking], [Spanking], and mentions of [Rape], forced [Countdown], forced [Mutual Orgasm], light [Bondage], lots of [Sir]s, mentions of [Missionary], slight [Gaslighting]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblie_Bunnie/pseuds/Bubblie_Bunnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! I'm looking for a sort of forced kind of vibe, but you low-key like it, you know? For the most part you speak in a soft tone, but I'll leave it up for interpretation as to where you'd wish to be a little bit more 'wild' haha ;). I think a little bit of ambience would be good, like the pews creaking, shuffling and such, but other than that, none is really needed :). These "- -" represent whispering, I' not the biggest fan of profanity, so if you wish to improvise in some areas you're more than welcome to, it's simply a recommendation haha, and of course, above all else, have fun! &lt;3</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female/Male</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessing Your Sins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! I'm looking for a sort of forced kind of vibe, but you low-key like it, you know? For the most part you speak in a soft tone, but I'll leave it up for interpretation as to where you'd wish to be a little bit more 'wild' haha ;). I think a little bit of ambience would be good, like the pews creaking, shuffling and such, but other than that, none is really needed :). These "- -" represent whispering, I' not the biggest fan of profanity, so if you wish to improvise in some areas you're more than welcome to, it's simply a recommendation haha, and of course, above all else, have fun! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*The audio would start out with the church doors opening, and footsteps walking along the tile floor*</p><p>"Ah! Hello there, welcome to St. Nereus's Catholic Church, how may I serve you?" *Short pause* "Ah, I see. You are looking for Father Lucas for...?" *Another pause* "Ah, confession. I see now." *Soft chuckling* "Well, I'm very sorry but Father Lucas won't be available for another, erm... little while." *More laughing* "But you're free to wait in the pews if you'd like. I'll be right over here if you need anything." </p><p>*Long pause* "Oh, my name? Uhm, my name is sister (Whatever you'd like your name to be :))." *Another pause* "Oh, I'm not allowed to listen to your confession. I'm not an ordained priest, I am merely a nun. Only ordained priests like Father Lucas are allowed to hear your confession." *Giggling* "Well, I wouldn't say the rules are outright SEXIST sir, they've always been this way... I surely don't mind, I've never really been one to complain though..." *Long pause*</p><p>"You, just need someone to talk to...? Con..fide in..? Well... I suppose simply talking to a member of the church about their life wouldn't be considered a confession. Perhaps I can offer you guidance on whatever it is that you're struggling with! Does that sound satisfactory to you, sir?" *Short pause* "Oh I'm so glad! Here come sit, I'll sit in the pews in front of you if that makes you more comfortable. I'll even face away from you if you'd like."</p><p>"Now, tell me what it is you're struggling with sir." *Pause* "Mhmm, the issue is your... wife, sir..?" *Pause* "Ah, you haven't been getting along with her that much as of late, have you?" *Pause* "No? Then what is it?" *She doesn't... satisfy you... anymore...? What do you mean by that...?" *Pause* "O-o-oh gracious... uhm... sir, I-I-I don't think I'm comfortable t-talking about such things, e-especially not i-in the house o-of God..."</p><p>"I-I-I understand sir, but perhaps if you could just wait for Father Lucas just a little bit longer, perhaps he could help you with your... unsavory... dilemma w-with your wife. B-but for now you must excuse me, I have chores to attend to and if I don't get them done by noon I'll- AH!"</p><p>*Creaking and shuffling* "S-sir, please, let me go. Y-you're hurting me! Please let go of my shoulder, I-I-I understand that this must b-be a stressful t-time for you b-but if you please ju-just calm down I-" *Long pause with shaky breathing* "Y-you... did what to your wife...?" *Breathing becomes panicked* "O-oh Lord above... You r-raped her...? Oh please, please let me go. I'm begging you please, d-don't do this. I-I will treat this l-like an official co-confession, and I w-won't t-tell a s-soul... Please, just l-let go o-of me and- OW!"</p><p>*Loud creaking and squeaking of wood* "S-sir! Please don't expose y-yourself i-in a holy place! P-put that a-away, and l-let go of the b-back of my head!" *More creaking* "N-No no no no no please let me go! S-stop b-bringing m-my head c-closer t-to your th-thing, I-I don't- mmph!" *Muffled sucking sounds, then a gasp for air*</p><p>"Wh-why on earth are you doing this? D-don't you know th-that all nuns take a vow of chasity? Th-this is an forbidden! Especially such acts within the house of God, such things are considered an abomination!" *Semi-long pause* Y-yes... I did say I would serve you when you initially walked in... B-but this isn't what I h-had in mind whatsoever!" *Pause* "...Yes, as a nun it is my duty to serve all members of the congregation... But... N-no sir! It has nothing to do with your attractiveness at all! Y-you are very fetching, y-your wife is a very lucky woman." </p><p>"Y-yes, I suppose she is also lucky in the regards to your uhm... endowment..." *Pause* "Yes... I presume any woman would be grateful to be... with you, intimately... I-I'm not comfortable holding this conversation anymore sir, e-especially not wh-while you are exposing yourself s-so close t-to my face..." </p><p>"W-wait, sir please, j-just a momentmmm!" *Long, wet slurping noises and soft grunting* "Haah, s-sir, please I cannot continue this with you... Father Lucas will be arriving any minute now and-" *Pause* "N-no! I am not enjoying th-this whatsoever! I-" *Cut off by a slap and a soft moan* "S-sir!" *Pause* "I-I did not lie! I would never lie in the Lord's house, it's.. it's-" *Forced sucking sounds* </p><p>*Speaking with mouth full &amp; gagging* "O-oh my... Yes i-it is very big... *Gasp for air* "N-no, I've never tasted a man's... phallus before... Sir! I-I am a virgin! I've given my life to serving the Lord and I would never even dream of-" *Wet sucking sounds with soft moans, while speaking with mouth full* "I-it's twitching in-inside m-my mouth..." *Startled squeal, speaking still with mouth full* "Wh-what is that? What just came out o-of you..?" *Pause, no longer speaking with mouth full* "P-pre...cum...?" *Short pause* "N-no I've never heard of these terms before. My household before my life as a nun wasn't very sex-positive, especially considering the uhm... career path I had laid out for myself for as long as I could remember. So I suppose that- What..?" *Small pause* </p><p>"Yes, I was telling the truth when I said that this is my first time... But, I suppose I was a bit, untruthful when I had said I uhm... did not enjoy... pleasuring you... Wh-what? You're going to, punish me for lying...? Oh, uhm, usually I just, pray for forgiveness whenever I sin and then-" *Cut off by another smack and a louder moan* </p><p>"Y-y-yes sir... I'll do as you say... I'm sorry... What would you like me to do?" *Short pause* "Yes sir, I'll sit on the pews, facing away from you? Yes sir. Ah, wh-what are you doing with my legs? Sir? Please don't grab me like that, ah!" *Creaking and panicked breathing* "W-wait, n-no sir, th-this is embarrassing, what i-if someone comes in?" *Small pause and a lot of stammering* "N-n-n-no, sir please don't lift my robe, what are you doing?" *Sound of belt unlatching* "Wh-what are you doing with your belt, s-sir?... Yes, I-I'll give you my arms... A-ah, ow, i-is this really necessary sir?" *Small yip and a little bit of stammering* "N-no sir, I-I wasn't questioning you... I-I'm sorry, yes, I'll place my hands on my back."</p><p>"Y-your grip on m-my waist is a bit tight sir, wh-what are your plans for m-me...?" *Small pause* "What? N-no, d-don't lift my dress u-up over m-me, it's embarrassing! Ah! B-being e-exposed like this w-within the church I s-serve... With my rear up in the air, dangerously close to your... magnificent cock... Yes, yes it is quite thrilling... Ah, your hands, they feel good... I've... never been touched l-like this before... It's invigorating..." *Long pause*</p><p>"Hm? The... No, I've never heard of that before, what is the Catholic loophole?" *Another long pause* "Oh... Oh my... Gracious, I-I uhm... Well, yes I was aware of that stereotype, but... what does that have in relation to our uhm... situation right now...?" *Pause* "Oh... Goodness uh... I..." *Soft whine* "... just looking back at how big you are, mmmm, it is hard to resist sir... If you insist then, I um... I suppose I have no objections." *Nervous laughter, and a small pause* "What was that sir? You'd... like for me to resist...? O-of course... I uhm... I am yours to use as you please..." </p><p>"Mmmm, sir, please d-don't tease m-me... Th-this is haah... excruciating e-enough as it is..." *Sharp spank and a loud moan* "Y-yes sir! I-I'll resist! I-I'm sorry, please forgive m-me!... Wh-what are you doing? N-no, d-don't pull aside my undergarments sir, please, don't! Ah! Y-your cock i-is so warm a-against m-my skin... Oh Lord in heaven... please d-don't do this! I'm begging you sir please-" *Cut off by another sharp spank and you speak louder* "Please sir d-don't stick your huge throbbing cock inside my asshole and fuck me against the pews! Please! Ah!" </p><p>*Loud moaning and grunting, speaking in between breaths* "Oh... God... Y-yes... Lord above, I can't believe haah... that I just used profanity within the Lord's h-house... It's, exhilarating!... Wha-what was th-that sir...? Oh, y-yes I do suppose th-that the uhm... m-mi-missionary w-would h-have been more suiting f-for a w-woman of God s-such as mys-self. B-but I ohhh... I have no complaints s-sir... This is, extraordinary..."</p><p>"Oh... fuck!" *Loud spank and another moan* "Y-y-yes sir! I-I will pray for m-my forgiveness, f-for my use o-of profanity, just p-please, d-don't st-stop! Th-thank you f-for letting g-go of my hands s-sir."</p><p>"Oh Lord, Jesus Christ," *Spank* "Redeemer and Savior, forgive my sins." *Spank* "Just as You forgave those who crucified You." *Spank* "Count not my transgressions, but rather, my tears of repentance." *Spank* "Remember not my iniquities, but more especially, my sorrow for the offenses I have committed against You." *Spank* "I crave to be true to Your Word, and pray that You will love me and c-come to make Your dwelling place deep... deep within me." *Spank* "I promise to give You praise and glory in love and in service all the days of my life. A-amen... Oh God Almighty yes!" </p><p>"Y-you're t-twitching so much... s-so deep inside o-of me... Hahh... I can barely take it! Please! Let me climax, oh God above I need it so badly... Y-yes? You will? You will let me come? Oh bless you! Hah, hah... Wh-what? When you s-say so? B-but, I-" *Spank with a softer moan* "Yes sir! I will be obedient, I will obey you! I-I will cum when you t-tell me to!"</p><p>"Y-you wish f-for me to c-count down with you...? O-of course sir.. anything you desire... T-tell me wh-when you're ready..." *Long pause filled with noises* "O-ohhhh, yes sir, I will count down wi-with you... F-from twenty...? Oh God, I don't think I-I'm able to h-hold out for that long s-sir!" *Spank* "Ahh! Y-yes sir, I will obey! Uhm, twenty... nineteen... guhh eighteen... s-se-seventeen... sixteen... fift-teen... hoooh y-yes, fourteen... thirteen... twelve... eleven... y-yes sir... I-I'm t-trying to keep i-it in f-for you, nine!... eight... se-seven, oh God... six, I-I'm s-so close... five... I-I can't take mu-much more!... four... oh Lord please, three... g-give it to m-me sir, two... one! Yes! Yes I will cum with y-you sir!" </p><p>*Long, drawn out noises, muffled cries and creaking, a pause after a while* "Haah... haah... That... that was, splendid sir... I can, I can feel it... The ingredient to create life... It's... so thick and hot... Oh..." *Long pause* "Thank you for releasing me sir... Let m-me just, catch my breath for a... moment..." </p><p>"Haah... Yes sir... It was... quite the experience... Are you... satisfied with your service...? Oh... I am so glad... Forgive me but, I must, excuse myself sir... I need to go wash up... and then clean up the uhm, mess that was made... Will I, see you again sir? Oh? This Sunday? Well, I look forward to your attendance."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>